Promise
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Gin promised not to leave her. Now old friends are in a fight and Rangiku cries. ONESHOT


**A oneshot of if Rangiku and Gin confronted each other in the big fight, not very long but I came up with the idea and hopefully the two will get together before one of them dies.**

**

* * *

**

The two stared at each other, even though his eyes were shut Rangiku knew he was staring into her own eyes. Rangiku held her Zanpakuto in front of her, protectivly while Gin held his own losely in his hand to the side. Aizen was off doing godknows what and Ichigo was no where to be seen, for the time being, it was just old friends once again.

"Come one. You know I really don't want to fight ya" Gin sighed

Rangiku scowled and jumped forward, waving her zanpakuto to cut his arm but the silver boy managed to jump back. His features softened and he was no longer smiling. He really didn't want to fight her but he couldnt just stand there and let her kill him.

"Please Ran, I dont want to hurt you, and I know you dont really want to hurt me, no matter what you say" Gin said, moving slightly closer only to jump back again as she took another swing.

"Who says I don't want to hurt you?" Rangiku finally snapped, her first words actually said to him properly as she moved forward again.

"Don't play pretend, we are far too close for you to actually hurt me" Gin gave a smile, it wasnt his normal smile, it was kinder, gentler, sweeter, the kind of smile he used to give Rangiku when she was younger and had a nightmare.

"Bastard!" Rangiku screamed, leaping forward and nearly slicing his cut open

Gin stared at her softly, he looked hurt. Then he looked down at his feet before nodding and jumping away once again. He still wouldn't attack Rangiku and he wouldnt let her cut him, but for that pure hate in her voice, it was enough to hurt him.

"How dare you" Rangiku snarled "After everything we went through... You... YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed, her hands and her zanpakuto were now shaking very badly, her face was pale.

_FLASHBACK  
Rangiku gasped, she couldn't be more than ten to twelve years old but she moved quickly, managing to out run all of the elder boys that were chasing her. Her hair was the same strawberry blond but it just reached her shoulders and she wore a dark grey kimono but she also had a large loaf of bread in her arms and a small pack of grapes._

_She had saw the man was not looking and quickly took them, but then three boys saw her. They suggested she come with them for a "fun time" and they would give her food. Desperatly she said no and backed away but one of the men tried to grab her, saying they would feed her up if she was "A good girl"._

_It was too much, Rangiku spun and ran as fast as she could. She couldnt shout for help otherwise the man would see she was stealing his food, besides not many people took much care for a little girl anyway. She ran in her bare feet as fast as she could, down the dirt street, across grass and across stones. Her feet were cut slightly but nothing that she wasn't used to._

_The three boys were chasing here, they may not be as fast but they could keep up, all of them were much larger than she was and they wore better clothes and shoes to keep them from stalling if anything caught them. She knew imediantly they were much better fed than she was._

_She ran down the street, passed a dozen shops and houses before she saw a small alley, at the end there were large boxes that would help her jump over the fence. Quickly she dived through and jumped up on the boxes. The first two held her like it was no problem, but the third collapsed the minute her foot made contact, causing her to drop the food and then fall face first to the dirt._

_"Well lookie what we have here" smirked the first man, reaching down and grabbing her wrist, pulling her too her feet._

_"No! Let me go!" Rangiku cried_

_"Hold still babe, it'll feel reeeeaaaal good" the second grinned_

_"The only good feeling for anyone, is the feeling I will get while kicking your ass" came a voice, and while the others tense, Rangiku imediantly relaxed._

_"Gin! Help!" Rangiku cried_

_"Let go of her and I wont hurt you" Gin scowled, her was glaring at the boys who had now turned around. One by one each of them began to laugh as they saw it was only a child._

_"Piss off shrimp" called one of the boys_

_"Rangiku, shut your eyes" Gin comanded_

_She nodded and quickly covered her eyes with her hands. She didnt keep them there for long, she never did, she loved watching Gin fight as he often taught her but she could never see the moves in actual action._

_Rangiku watched as Gin punched one of the boys in the stomach. Then he dropped and kicked the other in the back of the knee. Then the last he jumped up and kicked him with both feet, hard in the stomach. He then grabbed a wooden plank leaning up against the wall and brought it around against all three of the boys heads until they dropped to the ground._

_Then he walked over to Rangiku, who quickly covered her eyes again and took her hand "let's get out of here, and remember this... I will always be there for you no matter what happens, I will never leave"  
END FLASHBACK_

"You promised" Rangiku whispered, her zanpakuto dropping and tears filling her eyes "You promised me"

"Oh Ran..." Gin whispered stepping up to her, this time she didnt struggle or try to attack him.

She didnt fight as he slowly slipped her Zanpakuto away for her and she didnt struggle as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a close hug. Instead Rangiku burried her face into his shoulder and sobbed, howling into his shoulder and clinging to him.

"I won't leave ya again Ran... Not if it is gonna hurt ya so much" Gin whispered into her hair while she sobbed

_**END**_


End file.
